The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventionally, a electrical connector is mounted on a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, and the insulating body has a base and a tongue extending from the base. Multiple terminals are fixedly disposed on the insulating body. The terminals form two rows of terminals which are disposed opposite to each other in a vertical direction, and each row of terminals is respectively exposed to the tongue. Two sides of each row of terminals respectively have a ground terminal. The ground terminals of the two rows of terminals are disposed opposite to each other in the vertical direction. The ground terminal of the upper row of terminals extends downward to form a first bending sheet, and the ground terminal of the lower row of terminals extends upward to form a second bending sheet. A middle shielding sheet is disposed between the two rows of terminals. The middle shielding sheet has a soldering leg which is soldered on the circuit board so as to be grounded, and the middle shielding sheet has multiple openings, which are used for buckling with the first bending sheet and the second bending sheet. The ground terminal of the upper row of terminals contacts the middle shielding sheet through the first bending sheet so as to enhance the grounding effect and improve the shielding effect, and the ground terminal of the lower row of terminals contacts the middle shielding sheet through the second bending sheet so as to enhance the grounding effect and improve the shielding effect.
However, a soldering portion of the middle shielding sheet may be poorly soldered or may be loosened, so that the grounding effect of the middle shielding sheet is poor, and the contact between the ground terminal and the middle shielding sheet cannot play a role in enhancing the grounding effect and improving the shielding effect.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.